


Computer Addicted

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim can't pull Blair's attention away from the computer, he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Addicted

No copyright infringement intended; do not reproduce without author permission. 

Warning: m/m sex act... kinda. 

## Computer Addicted

by Ann Teitelbaum  


Jim stuck his head over the railing, looking down to see Blair still on the computer at the table. He sighed, looking over at the clock by the kitchen. Close to 1 am. 

"Hey, Chief, we've got to be on the road by 8:30 tomorrow," he reminded in a neutral tone of voice. He'd resolved not to let stuff like this bother him. 

"Yeah, okay, man," Blair replied absently. 

Jim rolled his eyes and turned away, knowing full well Blair hadn't really heard him at all. 

After brushing his teeth, Jim tried one more time. "Blair?" 

"Okay, Jim," came the distracted voice from downstairs. 

Smiling despite himself, the bigger man decided to jerk his lover's chain a bit. "I'll just start without you, okay?" 

"Okay," came the absent-minded agreement. 

Shaking his head, Jim started down the stairs. The kid had just found some great web site, or mailing list, or newsgroup.... It was always like this. They'd joked about Blair wiring himself so that he could plug into pay phones, but the line had to be drawn somewhere. 

Jim sat back against the table next to where Blair was settled in. Watching the curly head of hair for some kind of response, Jim began rubbing the front of his boxers, leaning back on one hand planted right next to the laptop. 

Nothing. 

Jim shifted back, sitting fully on the table now, a kind of kinky side of him liking this game. He put one foot up onto Blair's chair, pushing to make room. 

"Okay, Jim, just one minute more." 

Without wasting his breath replying, Jim spread his leg more, resting it against Blair's arm as the young man tried to keep typing. To his frustration, the kid just shimmied over on the chair and kept on working. 

Jim shook his head again and decided to go for it -- whatever happened, his cock had decided it felt good! 

He leaned back a bit more, sending his left hand into his shorts, gasping a bit as he gripped his swelling cock. 

At that, Blair finally looked up. 

Jim ignored him, shifting around to get the elastic of the boxers down over his throbbing cock without getting up off the table. He shifted the waistband down as far as he could, then lifted up on one leg and one arm, thrusting his hips in Blair's direction as he maneuvered his underwear down to his thighs. Settling himself back on the table, shivering a bit at the smooth, slightly cool feeling on his ass and balls, he kicked the cloth off and replaced his foot next to Blair's thigh. 

To his surprise (he'd actually forgotten about the original intent of this exercise -- the Sentinel senses still took some management, especially during sex) Blair moved his hand from the keyboard to Jim's leg. Jim glanced over, smiling as he noticed that Blair's left hand was busy hitting "save" on his program. 

Pressing into the kid's workspace now, Jim used his thigh to shove the laptop over, snaking his foot over to the other side of Blair's chair. Using both feet, he dragged Blair, chair and all, over to sit between his legs. 

Still stroking his cock, Jim sat up, grinning as Blair scooted in closer to him. 

"Finally done, are ya, Chief?" 

Looking up with a twinkle in his eye, Blair replied, "Not by a long shot, Big Guy!"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
